Dagomba
(DLC) (DLC) ( ) |artist = Sorcerer |year = 2010 |dlc = April 25, 2012 (JD3) November 20, 2012 (JD4) October 22, 2015 (JD2016) July 26, 2016 (ZH2) December 7, 2017 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium (Remake) |effort = Intense (Remake) |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Remake) |gc = |pictos = 95 (JD2/Wii/3/GH/BO/4) 129 (Remake) |nowc = ElectroTribal (JD2/Wii/3/4) Dagomba (GH/BO) ElectroTribalDLC (Remake) |audio = |perf = Nicolas Huchardhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TB4SAGQWQts |dura = 3:41 (Remake) |kcal = 24.6 }}"Dagomba" by Sorcerer is featured on , , (as a downloadable track), , (as a downloadable track), , (as a Ubisoft Club unlockable), , and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a male tribal dancer with greenish skin. He wears a painted African wood mask, a brown grass skirt, as well as two brown wristbands on each arm. In the remake, he is slightly brighter. Dagomba jdgh coach 1.png|Original Electrotribaldlc coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is a savanna. There is an active volcano in the far background which spews lava, and spears can be seen set up in the grass. Every time the dancer raises his hands, bolts of lightning strike the spears. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Move your right hand in a half circle towards the screen meanwhile your left hand is behind your back and hanging. Electrotribal gm 1.png|Gold Move ( ) Electrotribaldlc gm 1.png|Gold Move (Remake) Electrotribal gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups Dagomba appears in the following Mashups: * Jamaican Dance * No Limit * Pump It * Take On Me * I Like It * You're the First, the Last, My Everything * Fatima (World Music) * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Shamans) * Hangover (BaBaBa) (High Energy) Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Africa Clap * Africa Double * Afro Raindance * Shaman Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: * *Masquerade Parade *All Songs A-E Trivia General *'' '' is the first song produced by Tom Salta in the series. *Being featured in ten games ( , , , , , , , and ), is the most recurring song in the series. *"Don t stop, hey" is heard in the song, but it does not appear in the lyrics. Routine *''Crying Blood, '' , Rockafeller Skank and Walk Like an Egyptian are the first four coaches to appear twice in a row in a Mashup (the former two in Pump It, the third one in Jamaican Dance and the latter in Baby One More Time). *As is the case with the coaches in Katti Kalandal, ’s skin tone is more bluish-green than white. **It was even darker in the Beta version. *'' ’s background can be seen in ''Spice Up Your Life. *In Take On Me (Mashup), the original Gold Move has been removed. *In , the original pictograms are mixed with new ones in style; from onwards, instead, every pictogram is in style. *In , the pictograms from are in a lower resolution than the remade ones due to the increased size of the pictogram slide. *In and , ’s avatar has his in-game mouth, while in and onwards, his avatar is smiling. **In , the avatar’s nose and the stain of the chin are missing. *In , the pictograms appear before the coach actually performs their moves. This issue was fixed on . *The coach is remastered in Episode 5 of Dance Lab. *In , is labelled as a song from rather than . **However, it is still on the playlist. Gallery Game Files Dagomba cover jd2.png|''Dagomba'' Dagombasqa.png|''Dagomba'' (JD3/''GH''/''BO'') electrotribaldlc.jpg|''Dagomba'' (Remake) Electrotribaldlc cover albumcoach.png| album coach electrotribaldlc_cover_albumcoach_jdu.png| album coach Electrotribaldlc cover albumbkg.png| album background ElectroTribalDLC banner bkg.png| menu banner ElectroTribalDLC_map_bkg.png| map background electrotribaldlc cover@2x.jpg| cover ElectroTribalDLC_Cover_1024.png| cover Dagombajd4.png|Avatar on DagombaAvatar.png|Avatar on wqe.png|Avatar on and later games Gold Dagomba.png|Golden avatar Diamond Dagomba.png|Diamond avatar electro tribal dlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots jd2dag.png|''Dagomba'' on the menu Electrotribal jdwii menu.png|''Dagomba'' on the menu Electrotribal jd2 ready.png| / ready screen Electrotribal jdgh menu wii.PNG|''Dagomba'' on the menu (Wii) Electrotribal jdgh coachmenu wii.PNG| coach selection screen (Wii) Electrotribal jdgh coachmenu xbox360.PNG| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Dagombainactive.png|''Dagomba'' on the menu Dagombaactive.png| cover Dagomba Menu.gif|''Dagomba'' on the menu Dagomba jdc menu.png|''Dagomba'' ( ) on the menu Dagomba jdc coachmenu.png| coach selection screen electrotribaldlc jd2018 menu.png|''Dagomba'' on the menu (2018) electrotribaldlc jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) electrotribaldlc jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) DagomabaJD.jpeg| gameplay ElectroTribalJDNmenu.png|Dagomba on the Just Dance Now menu (updated) ElectroTribalJDNcoachselection.png|''Just Dance Now'' coach selection screen (updated) ElectroTribalJDNscore.png|''Just Dance Now'' scoring screen (updated) Others tex1_512x256_16deb937684b7c23_14.png|Background dagomba beta.jpg|Beta version Videos Official Audio Sorcerer - Dagoba (Official Version In HD Surround) Sorcerer - Dagomba Teasers Dagomba - Gameplay Teaser (US) Just Dance 2 Interview with Tom Salta Gameplays Dagomba - Just Dance 2 Dagomba - Just Dance Wii Dagomba - Just Dance 3 Dagomba - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii) Dagomba - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox 360) Dagomba - Just Dance 4 Dagomba - Just Dance Now Dagomba - Just Dance 2016 Dagomba - 舞力全开：活力派 Dagomba (Mobile Version) - 舞力全开：活力派 Dagomba - Just Dance 2017 Dagomba - Just Dance 2018 Dagomba - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Just Dance 2 NOGUI Dagomba Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Dagomba Just Dance 4 DLC Extract Dagomba References Site Navigation de:Dagomba es:Dagomba Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Songs by Tom Salta Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable Category:Nicolas Huchard